Do It Properly
by Avoline Malfoy
Summary: "Get that damn surgery so that I don't have to worry about you dying on me, and properly ask me out, and I'll give you a chance to make up for taking my bloody job." Alec/Ellie fluffiness, Rated T for kissing


_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_So, my last one was a hit. You guys loved it! I feel you've earned another one!_

_This one is more romantic based. Instead of it being Alec thinking about her and not doing anything, he WILL be speaking up. And Ellie, well... you'll see._

_So, sit back and enjoy!_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Alec watched as the new divorcee threw back her third shot of the night. He knew she was celebrating. She was free of her worthless husband, free of the stigma of being the murderer's wife, and free of giving a damn what the town thinks of her. She had gotten her job back, with his help, and had scared the town to the point where rumors were shut down before they could begin.

And he smiled at the thought. He had been her strongest supporter aside from her sister, and he had fought by her side. A whole year, and he could see the woman behind the face. She was so free now, and he couldn't help but be happy for her.

"You're still nursing that beer," she pointed out, her speech very slightly slurred. He chuckled.

"Someone has to drive," he reminded her. "I figure I'll let you have your night to have fun." She smiled at him, and he felt his struggling heart flutter a bit. He wasn't sure when he began to notice her as more than a coworker, but he knew he would forever see someone he could easily spend the rest of his life with. She was a strong woman, a hell of a mother, and the most loyal person he knew.

And he was beginning to love every bit of it. The fire that had returned to her eyes, the passion she had for her job, and the love she had for her children. He was starting to love every piece of her. She was everything he was looking for, but feared he would never find. It was only the cherry on top that she was beautiful too, in her own way. When she smiled, her whole face would light up, and he couldn't help but think her the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"And you're staring again," she broke through his thoughts, bringing him back to reality. "You do that a lot lately. Stare. Mostly at me. Why is that?"

She also had an insatiable curiosity.

"Well," he began, playfully stalling until he got around to the truth. "You remind me of a woman I had a dream about when I was younger." She raised an eyebrow as she slammed the empty shot glass down again. "She was a determined soul. Yet, so loving to those she cared about. And if anyone crossed her, they would regret it almost instantly." She giggled a bit, and he could tell she was slowly getting drunk. "And she was beautiful on top of all that. She was, in short, the perfect woman. And I tried to find her. Lord, I tried." He took a sip of his beer and smiled. "I gave up. Assumed she just didn't exist."

"So you married your ex," Ellie continued for him, the mood more serious than it should have been. "Had your daughter, then all hell broke loose." He nodded and sipped his beer again.

"Basically," he confirmed. "Then I came to Broadchurch, and took someone's job. That person made me feel welcomed in the town, despite my attempts to make her hate me. She offered me coffee, fish and chips, and more importantly, friendship." He smiled as she finally ordered something not as strong as whiskey shots. "And when the odds were stacked against her, I finally stepped up and accepted her friendship." He took her free hand in his, causing her to jump a little. "And now, I've had just enough to drink to make me a little bold. And I'm wondering if she'd like to see where this goes with us."

Her eyes met his, and he held his breath. One, cause the pub reeked of vomit now. The drunk tank would be slam full by morning, and he and Ellie would be too hungover to even want to deal with it. But he also held his breath in fear.

What if she rejected him? What if she would never see him as anything more than a coworker?

"How about this," she replied. "Get that damn surgery so that I don't have to worry about you dying on me, and properly ask me out, and I'll give you a chance to make up for taking my bloody job."

He laughed, and soon, they were laughing so hard they were crying.

"Deal," he forced out before doubling over in laughter again.

* * *

Alec watched from the door as Ellie and the kids played with the puppy. It had been a year since his surgery, and his heart was stronger than ever. Ellie and the kids had moved into a house, and she had insisted he move in with them. She had even went as far as to show up with a moving truck and give him no choice.

But he was glad he had chose to live with her and the kids. They were all so helpful during his recovery, and each child was just as stubborn as their mother. And when he had recovered, he properly asked her on a date. She had said yes, and they both heard an enthusiastic "finally" from Tom.

And they had had a wonderful date. She had worn a beautiful dress, leaving him speechless. And though they couldn't go far, he still tried to make it a good night for her. He didn't expect the kiss that followed, but he wasn't about to complain about it either.

"Alec," her voice cooed in his ear. "You're staring again." He smiled and claimed her mouth in a kiss, ignoring the chorus of protest from the children.

"Just trying to figure out how I got this lucky," he whispered.

"Well, you spoke up," she answered. "And then I made a deal with you. Stepping up and taking care of my children wasn't ever asked of you."

"But I don't regret doing it," he argued. "I don't regret anything from the past year." His eyes met hers. "Especially you."

"And yet, it's been a year," she smiled.

"Why don't I do something about it," he joked. "Pablo. Here boy." The small Corgi turned from Tom and bounced towards the pair. Alec stooped down to pick up the pooch before turning back to Ellie. "There's something on his collar, Ellie, and my fingers are a little too stubby to undo the knot." She laughed and scratched the canine's head.

"I believe some knots don't need to be untied," she answered, and he knew before he actually asked the question what her answer would be. "But I'll untie the ribbon so that you'll ask properly."

"Doesn't count unless you're on one knee," Tom chimed in. Alec shot the boy a playful glare before plucking the ring from Ellie's fingers and dropping to one knee.

"Ellie Miller, will you marry me," he proposed, a smile on his face. Her smile grew across her face.

"Yes."


End file.
